Close Quarters TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Harry necesita un compañero de cuarto. Draco se ofrece. Los problemas surgen, pero al menos Harry hace un buen té. Traducción autorizada del fic de Mervab. Regalo de mí para FanFiker-FanFinal...


**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo una nueva traducción… Creo que tiene como dos meses que pedí autorización para traducir esto, pero como está bastante extensa me tomó un poco más de tiempo…

Muchísimas gracias a **Mervab** por permitirme traducir su historia… Les comento, esta chica se emocionó bastante cuando supo que quería traducir esta historia… Y a mí me encantó… :D

Ah, y me gustaría dedicarle esta traducción a **FanFiker-FanFinal**, por ser una amiga excelente y una beta formidable...

Bueno, ya, disfruten…

* * *

**Close Quarters**

La lluvia caía a torrentes; un grueso manto de agua que lavaba las calles de Londres y hacía que todos y todo lo que se mojara tuviera un aspecto gatuno. El sol había desaparecido hacía mucho, por no decir que no había salido en todo el día; y Harry caminaba apresurado, con expresión enfurruñada, mientras esquivaba a la otra gente, con un brazo sobre la cabeza. No podía aparecerse directamente en su edificio, pues era muggle, así como tampoco podía utilizar un encantamiento repelente de agua. Habría sido un poco cuestionable que un tipo estuviera caminando por la calle de manera casual sin una gota de agua en la cabeza.

Por eso, la expresión enfurruñada.

—Maldita sea —murmuró, alzando la mano, envuelta en su manga, para limpiarse los lentes. Debía haber hecho caso a Hermione cuando la mujer le preguntó si quería que le arreglara la vista; pero no, el hombre de veinticuatro años había protestado, diciendo que le gustaba cómo estaban las cosas, haciéndolo el estúpido más grande de Londres en ese entonces. ¿Quién querría tener lentes? Había sido un movimiento idiota, pensaba ahora.

Se detuvo cuando el flujo de tráfico aumentó, justo en frente de su edificio, y su rostro se enfurruñó más cuando metió el pie en un charco enorme de agua.

—Genial —dijo—. Jodidamente genial. —Como si su día no hubiese sido lo suficientemente malo, ahora sus zapatos estaban empapados.

Recientemente, el Ministerio había sufrido una baja en sus fondos, debido a que se había gastado demasiado dinero en regresarle a Hogwarts su antigua gloria por el último par de años, entre otras cosas, y ahora el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas estaba disminuyendo la paga de todos, incluyendo la de "El Niño Que Vivió". Había renunciado a los aurores casi tan pronto como había entrado al programa, aprendiendo que ya había luchado lo suficiente para una vida. Bueno, eso y que no podía trabajar siguiendo reglas; pues el departamento de aurores tenía muchas. Siempre había sido del tipo de "hazlo a tu manera" cuando se trataba de salvar al mundo, algo que la mayor parte de las personas no lograba entender.

Le había tomado varios meses de búsqueda de trabajos para obtener el puesto en el que estaba ahora, trabajando por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas; en particular, de los elfos domésticos y de los hombres lobo. El sector de los licántropos había sido instaurado por sus esfuerzos en específico y, usualmente, trataba de recordárselo en días como ése, en los que quería renunciar a su empleo mal pagado y simplemente escribir una autobiografía. Luna se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, en más de una ocasión, pero él siempre había rechazado su oferta.

"Otro movimiento idiota", se dijo a sí mismo, apretando los dientes.

—No fue un duende el que causó esa expresión, ¿verdad? —preguntó una voz, cerca de su hombro—. Porque sabes que trabajo con esos pequeños malditos, y he visto algunas de las cosas que pueden hacer. He aprendido a tratar de superarlo como mejor pueda.

De repente, Harry se encontró a sí mismo, parado bajo una gigante sombrilla púrpura, sintiendo una creciente tibieza en los pies, como si alguien acabara de lanzarles un encantamiento secador; algo que, entendió al voltear y ver al familiar hombre, acababa de pasar.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó, mientras su enojado semblante se relajaba por la incredulidad.

—El mismo —dijo el hombre alegremente, y luego señaló con su varita hacia la calle—. Creo que ya podemos caminar.

Harry volteó despacio y, aún confundido, se permitió cruzar la calle, porque eso era lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo. Cruzaba mientras sostenía una sombrilla sobre su cabeza y secaba sus pies con un encantamiento; haciéndolo todo con una perturbadora expresión calmada.

Llegaron al apartamento y se detuvieron, con el extraño silencio entre ellos, mientras Harry veía a Malfoy y Malfoy tarareaba en voz baja.

—¿Vas a abrir? —preguntó Malfoy después de un momento—. Esta sombrilla es pesada.

—No pareces la clase de persona que carga una sombrilla,— dijo Harry, sin poder decir más, volteándose y usando su llave para abrir la puerta. La mantuvo abierta por un momento, mirando cómo Malfoy cerraba la sombrilla y la sacudía—. En especial una púrpura.

—No es así— replicó el otro hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. Transformé un periódico. _El Profeta_ sirve más como sombrilla que como material de lectura, ¿no lo crees?

—Em… —dijo Harry.

—Subamos, ¿te parece? —sugirió Malfoy en tono agradable, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el elevador al mismo tiempo, con Malfoy un poco más delante de Harry, lo que le pareció raro, siendo que era él el que vivía en el edificio.

—¿Vienes a… ver a alguien? —preguntó Harry, mirando a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo, mientras entraban al elevador. Levantó una mano para acomodar su cabellera rebelde y empapada. El cabello rubio de Malfoy ya no era largo, ni tenía gel. En vez de eso, caía libre y seco alrededor de su rostro. Sus facciones se habían suavizado, de algún modo, pero sus ojos grises mostraban su astucia de siempre, y después de un momento, Harry alejó la mirada, mirando los botones en la pared del elevador.

—Vengo por un negocio —dijo el hombre.

Harry recordó de inmediato las formas evasivas que los Slytherins poseían, un hecho que siempre había odiado. Rodando los ojos, comenzó a moverse tan pronto como el elevador llegó a su piso, y luego se detuvo cuando Malfoy comenzó a moverse también.

—Gracias —dijo Malfoy, sonriendo con suficiencia al salir primero—. Veo que no eres tan negado como en la escuela. Creo que tu número es 516, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Harry lentamente, viendo cómo Malfoy se dirigía a su apartamento. ¿Acababa de decirle un cumplido? Honestamente, ya no podía notarlo—. Pero…

Sus pasos se alentaron al ver que Malfoy se detenía frente a su puerta, volteándose y mirándolo con una expresión tal, que hizo que Harry se sintiera como un torpe chico de sexto, y no como el Soltero del Año, según la revista _Corazón de Bruja_, honor que le había sido otorgado _dos_ veces.

—¿Vienes a… verme? —preguntó, cuando ambas piezas, Malfoy y la puerta, cayeron en su lugar—. ¿Por qué?

—Es cortés invitar a alguien a pasar si tienen negocios qué discutir —señaló Malfoy, aún con la sonrisa de suficiencia que lo exasperaba.

Harry lo miró por un momento, para luego suspirar con pesadez y dejar pasar al hombre. Hablaría con Malfoy por cinco minutos y luego lo echaría. Había pasado todo el día en la oficina, hablando con patrocinadores potenciales para una cena benéfica para los licántropos, en vano, y no quería al jodido Draco Malfoy, sonriéndole con suficiencia, por la siguiente hora y media.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, una vez que ambos estuvieron parados en la sala de estar, sin saber qué hacer. Aún no había procesado que Draco Malfoy estaba en su apartamento, después de no haber hablado con él por casi siete años. Lo miró, parpadeando aturdido, sin saber de qué se trataba todo. Tal vez solo era un chiste.

—¿Té? —dijo Malfoy.

—Oh, por el… —dijo Harry entre dientes, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Malfoy lo siguió, examinando todo con un ojo crítico y chasqueando la lengua al ver ciertas cosas—. ¿Por qué no simplemente me dices la razón de tu visita mientras yo hago el té, de acuerdo? —"Lo que sea para acelerar el proceso", pensó el hombre.

—No, no creo hacerlo —comentó Malfoy, con ligereza—. Jamás respondiste a mi comentario de los duendes, que, por cierto, pensé que era muy bueno… ¿Problemas en el trabajo?

—No —dijo Harry, tapando el azúcar de manera brusca—. Ningún problema.

—Creo que no sabes en qué trabajo —dijo Malfoy, inclinándose sobre la barra con las cejas alzadas—. He llevado un perfil bajo últimamente, decidido a mantener las cosas tranquilas desde… —se detuvo, y Harry pudo completar en su cabeza: desde los juicios—. Como sea, ahora trabajo con banqueros individuales en Gringotts, manejando dinero y ayudando a la gente a que invierta. La Weasley más joven hace lo mismo, ¿sabías?

—Sí, lo sé —replicó Harry, rodando los ojos. Como si no supiera lo que Ginny hacía para ganarse la vida. Podían no estar saliendo, pero él no era un tonto. Se volteó, arrojándole una taza a Malfoy, con una expresión muy poco cortés, como la un enojado trol al que fuerzan a compartir su puente.

—A veces almuerzo con ella —dijo Malfoy, bebiendo de la taza y tatareando de nuevo, en voz baja—. Este es un buen té.

Harry se ahogó con su propia bebida, escupiendo y alzando la mirada, impresionado.

—Eso no lo sabía —dijo.

—¿Que haces bebidas decentes?

—Que almorzaban juntos —replicó Harry, irritado—. Como sea. No es de mucha importancia para mí. ¿Qué viniste a decirme, Malfoy? Estoy cansado de tus comentarios presuntamente astutos, y quiero relajarme. ¿Podríamos acelerar esto?

—Muy bien —dijo Malfoy, poniendo su taza sobre la barra. Juntó sus manos, las miró por un momento y luego alzó la mirada, enfocando sus fríos ojos en Harry—. Weasley me contó acerca de los recortes de presupuesto en tu trabajo y me gustaría vivir contigo.

Harry no tenía idea de a qué debía responder primero. El hecho de que Ginny almorzara con Malfoy y le contara acerca de los problemas en su trabajo era una cosa, pero luego estaba el hecho de que Malfoy quería mudarse con él.

—Yo…

—Sé que es un poco inesperado —dijo Malfoy, agitando la mano—. Y, bueno, no me tomes esto a mal. No es que _quiera_ vivir contigo, en verdad que no… Digo, ni siquiera pasaste la primera prueba, por el amor de Merlín.

—¿La primera… prueba?

—El té —dijo Malfoy. —Tuve que pedírtelo, y eso no funcionará. Pero un elfo doméstico puede arreglarlo…

—No —dijo Harry, de golpe—. No. Estás completamente loco si piensas por un segundo que yo diría que sí a esta…

—Puedo pagar más de la mitad de la renta —intervino Malfoy—. Weasley me dijo que estabas a punto de buscar a un compañero de cuarto que te ayudara a pagar la renta, y yo puedo cubrir los requerimientos. Soy limpio, no tengo invitados groseros, si es que llego a tenerlos, y me mantendré fuera de tu camino. Puedo acceder a cualquier regla que tengas, que sea razonable, y yo no tengo regla alguna. Sabes que no estaría pidiéndote esto sin una causa, Potter. Así que, ¿te comportarás como todo un noble Gryffindor o voy a tener que rogar?

Harry parpadeó, abrumado por la ola que era Malfoy, y se encontró incapaz de responder. La respuesta seguía siendo no, claro. ¿Por qué habría de decir algo que no fuera "no"? Sin embargo, parecía que no podía sacarlo de su pecho, como si Malfoy acabara de lanzarle un encantamiento silenciador, no verbal.

—Bien —dijo Malfoy después de un momento, con una brillante sonrisa blanca cruzando su pálido rostro—. Puedo mudarme durante la semana. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Potter. Luego te regreso la taza.

Después, se encaminó hacia la puerta, aún con la taza de Harry en la mano, bebiendo el maldito té de Harry. El moreno podía sentir su propio té, quieto en el interior de su boca.

Esto no podía ser bueno.

* * *

—¿Así que simplemente entró y exigió vivir contigo? —preguntó Ron, con la boca abierta, mientras miraba a Harry con absoluto terror—. ¿Y le dijiste que sí?

—Técnicamente, no dije nada —dijo Harry, enterrando el tenedor en la comida que tenía ante él. Después de lidiar con dos enojados magos, furiosos porque su propiedad había sido invadida por centauros, cualquier otra persona estaría famélica, pero Harry sentía lo opuesto. Se sentía un poco enfermo, para ser completamente honestos. Tal vez solo era el asunto con Malfoy—. Simplemente entró, soltó su perorata y se fue.

—Ese imbécil —dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Bueno, supongo que voy a…

—Va a dejar que se mude con él, ¿no es cierto, Harry? —interrumpió Hermione mientras se sentaba, con la comida en frente de ella—. ¿Saben? Es muy educado esperar a que una dama regrese del sanitario antes de comenzar a comer —añadió con desdén, recordándole a Harry la forma en la que Malfoy se había comportado. Merlín, ¿desde cuándo cada conversación comenzaba con una lección de modales?

—Tal vez si no te hubieras tomado tanto tiempo… —dijo Ron entre dientes, apuñalando una pieza de fruta y masticándola con enojo.

—Oh, cierto. ¿Cómo va esa nueva dieta para ambos? —preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa.

—Horrible —gruñó Ron. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione dijo:

—¡Fabuloso! —La mujer fulminó a su esposo con la mirada antes de regresar su atención a Harry—. No cambies el tema, Harry. Ahora mismo estamos hablando de Draco.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Ron con sospecha, girando la cabeza para verla—. ¿Desde cuándo es "Draco"?

—Desde que él y Ginny comenzaron a almorzar cada día juntos, durante el trabajo —respondió Hermione con calma, cortando un trozo de melón con su tenedor y comiéndolo con delicadeza—. Y desde que me les uní un día y descubrí que, de hecho, no es tan malo.

—¿No es tan malo? —repitió Ron débilmente.

—Parece un poco diferente —dijo Harry entre dientes, con la mirada fija en la mesa. No quiso ver la reacción de Ron cuando dijo eso, aunque el sonido de alguien escupiendo le dio una pista de la respuesta del pelirrojo—. Quiero decir, me extendió una sombrilla…

—Exacto —dijo Hermione, como si eso probara todo lo que acababa de decir—. Y gastó mucho dinero en el juicio de su padre; además le quitaron la mansión, así que vive solo. Y ahora, su madre sufre de viruela de dragón…

—¿Te enteraste de todo eso en un solo almuerzo? —preguntó Ron, bufando—. Se oye como si se la pasara compartiendo su vida con todos los que estén dispuestos a oírlo. Solo quiere tu lástima, Mione. Yo no creería una palabra de lo que dice.

—¿En serio te contó todo eso, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. No había oído que Narcissa Malfoy estuviese enferma, pero sí sabía todo acerca del juicio de Lucius Malfoy, pues había estado entre el público, viendo cómo todo progresaba. Había visto cómo sacaban a Lucius de la sala del tribunal, con la decisión final de cadena perpetua en Azkabán, y había visto cómo el rostro de Narcissa se arrugaba y cómo Draco tensaba la postura. Eso había sido hacía bastantes años, y no había vuelto a pensar en los Malfoy desde entonces.

—Claro que no. Pero Ginny ha almorzado con él por casi un año y, de hecho, creo que ella puede ser una de sus más cercanas amigas.

—Nunca he oído que Ginny lo mencione — dijo Ron, tercamente, engullendo la sana comida en su plato con aire taciturno.

—¿En serio crees que ella te lo contaría? —dijo Hermione, suspirando—. No escondes que no eres su más grande _fan_, ¿sabías?

Ron abrió la boca para responderle algo, pero Harry interrumpió con rapidez. No necesitaba escuchar más peleas de las que ya había escuchado.

—Hermione, sé racional. ¿En serio crees que cualquier tipo de relación entre nosotros funcionaría? Quiero decir, él es un Malfoy. Me ha odiado desde que tenemos once años, maldita sea… ¿Por qué esto sería diferente? En especial viviendo "codo a codo" (1).

—Si eso es lo que crees en verdad, Harry, entonces dile que no —dijo Hermione, fijando sus comprensivos ojos cafés en los ojos de Harry, llenos de frustración—. Aunque, pienso que harás lo correcto. —Y se levantó sin decir más, tirando a la basura la comida que le quedaba.

—¿Qué carajo significa eso? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé, pero yo me iba a comer eso —se quejó Ron—. Mujeres…

* * *

Cinco días habían pasado y Harry aún no había decidido qué hacer. Seguía encontrando razones para aplazar la decisión: limpiaba los inodoros, aspiraba el cuarto vacío, intentaba escribir un anuncio de "Se busca compañero". Para el fin de semana, tenía un apartamento muy limpio y un anuncio pobremente escrito, y aún no decidía qué decirle a Malfoy. Llegó a casa el martes siguiente a la reaparición repentina de Malfoy, para encontrarse al hombre parado, con aire impaciente, afuera de su puerta, con una elfina doméstica a su lado.

—¿Estás loco? —bufó Harry, apresurándose a su puerta y notando varias miradas asustadas por el pasillo—. ¡Vivo con muggles, Malfoy! ¡No puedes simplemente pasearte por aquí con una elfina doméstica a tu lado!

—Relájate, Potter —dijo el otro hombre, rodando los ojos—. Los elfos tienen magia especial, ¿no es cierto? Los muggles no pueden ver a Bleth.

—Bleth es una buena elfina —aseguró la criatura con entusiasmo—. ¡Bleth jamás será vista por los muggles!

—A propósito, si queremos que este arreglo funcione, necesitaré una llave —dijo Malfoy con suavidad, arqueando una dorada ceja—. Lo más pronto posible, por favor. No me gustaría esperar aquí todos los días hasta que hagas una copia; los vecinos comenzarán a hablar.

—Yo… ¿qué? No —dijo Harry, arrugando la frente. Ahora que la causa de su problema estaba frente a él, fue abruptamente sencillo tomar una decisión—. ¡No, jamás dije que podías mudarte conmigo, e incluso si dijera que sí, no me la pasaría haciéndote los malditos mandados!

—¿Querías el pago por adelantado? ¿Ese es el problema? —preguntó Malfoy, suspirando. No obstante, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pulcro traje. Era la primera vez que Harry notaba que estaba vestido adecuadamente como muggle. Tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta que, sorprendentemente, Malfoy se veía bastante… atractivo con ropa muggle. El traje se ajustaba a su delgada figura y resaltaba su esbelta cintura. Harry había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo su sexualidad, pero la idea de que podía sentirse atraído por Malfoy…

—¡No, no necesito el dinero ahora! —dijo, apresurado, estirándose para poder meter su llave en la cerradura. Le dio vuelta y, con las manos torpes, empujó la puerta un segundo después. Fue consciente de la sonrisa de suficiencia de Malfoy todo el tiempo, mientras se quedaba atrás para dejar pasar al otro hombre—. Mira —dijo, decidiendo ser directo—, Hermione me contó acerca de tu madre y…

—No tenía derecho de hacer eso —interrumpió Malfoy abruptamente, pero después de un momento tenso, se relajó—. Como sea. Es verdad. Tiene un severo caso de viruela de dragón pero, ¿eso a ti qué te importa? —Malfoy se le quedó viendo por un momento, estudiando la expresión de Harry, y luego negó con la cabeza, alejando la mirada—. Debí haber sabido que sería así —murmuró, casi para sí mismo. Luego, dijo en voz alta:— No vas a cambiar de opinión acerca de esto, ¿verdad? Sigue siendo un "no", y siempre lo será. Mejor me voy.

Harry estiró la mano, tomando el brazo de Malfoy cuando este pasó a su lado.

—Espera —dijo cansinamente, cerrando los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Te dejaré mudarte conmigo, porque en verdad necesito a alguien para pagar la otra mitad de la renta, y bien podrías ser tú. ¿Cuándo… cuándo puedes arreglar tus cosas?

—Mira a tu alrededor, Potter —dijo Malfoy alegremente, en su oído, haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos—. Ya todo está en su lugar.

La mandíbula de Harry llegó al suelo.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo, revisando su apartamento, completamente transformado. Había cosas que él no reconocía, cubriendo casi todas las superficies: nuevas pinturas, aunque no era como si Harry tuviera alguna; una alfombra oriental de aspecto costoso, un nuevo sillón… Se giró con una mirada acusatoria hacia el rubio—. No necesitas una llave… ¡Ya has estado aquí!

—Impresionantes habilidades deductivas —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras—. Ahora que has decidido si le dejarás mudarme o no (que por cierto, fue una buena elección, así me ahorras la molestia de sacar todo de nuevo), creo que iré a explorar mi nueva habitación un poco más.

Y con eso se alejó, dejando a Harry con la boca abierta, mientras veía los nuevos elementos de su apartamento.

* * *

Harry se despertó a la mitad de la noche por un grito.

Saltó de la cama sin pensarlo; con la varita en su mano mientras cruzaba su habitación, con solo un bóxer de seda brillante. Se detuvo ahí, buscando señales de algún intruso, y luego se encaminó en la dirección de otro grito, que venía de la habitación de Malfoy. Estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta de la habitación, que había estado vacía desde que había rentado el apartamento, y que ahora estaba llena de las caprichosas cosas de Malfoy. Entró a la habitación, con la varita en ristre.

—¿Qué sucede? —gritó, dándole la espalda a Malfoy mientras repasaba la habitación con la mirada—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Malfoy? ¡Malfoy! —El moreno se giró, esperando ver al rubio muerto, o amarrado, o simplemente desaparecido, solo para encontrarse al hombre revolviéndose y gimiendo sobre la cama, con el rostro sonrojado.

Una pesadilla.

Toda la adrenalina salió del cuerpo de Harry. Caminó hacia adelante, mirando a Malfoy con una expresión desconcertada. ¿Estaba teniendo una maldita pesadilla? Se acercó más, con la mano estirada, y sacudió a Malfoy del hombro, tratando de despertarlo.

—Oye —dijo, tratando de ser gentil—. Oye, Malfoy… Estás soñando. Despierta, no es real. —Lo sacudió más fuerte, tratando de sacar al hombre de su sueño, y luego se detuvo cuando la mano de Malfoy envolvió la muñeca de Harry. En un complicado movimiento, que probablemente Harry jamás habría podido hacer aunque estuviera despierto, Malfoy lo jaló hacia abajo y lo pateó al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Harry cayera por un lado de la cama y arrojándolo contra la pared.

Harry cayó con un golpe seco, del que sus vecinos se quedarían, y luego se quedó en el suelo, quejándose.

—Maldita sea, Malfoy —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Apuntó con su varita y dijo: —_Aguamenti_. —Un chorro de agua cayó sobre el dormido ex Slytherin.

Escupiendo y jadeando, Malfoy se enderezó sobre la cama, con las sábanas empapadas por su sudor y por el agua que Harry acababa de arrojarle.

—¿Qué diablos…? —dijo, repasando la habitación con la mirada antes de mirar, asustado, a Harry—. ¿Potter? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi cuarto, arrojándome agua? —El brillo había abandonado sus ojos, por lo que solo se veía empapado y un poco acusador.

—¡Despertándote! —dijo Harry con enojo, enderezándose y deseando haberse puesto una bata antes de entrar al cuarto de Malfoy para salvarlo. Su bóxer no lo ayudaba a sentirse santurrón en ese momento—. Merlín, Malfoy, ¿por qué no me dijiste, antes de mudarte, que tenías pesadillas? ¿Es una cosa de todas las noches? ¿Esperas que venga a despertarte y termine tirado en el suelo cada bendita noche?

—Yo… —dijo Malfoy, y Harry sintió una especie de placer vengativo al notar el rubor rosa que comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo del hombre—. Puse un encantamiento silenciador sobre el cuarto antes de ir a dormir. Pensé que duraría toda la noche, pero… —Se calló, mirando el cubrecama café oscuro sobre su regazo—. Lo siento.

Al instante, Harry se sintió como un idiota. Como si él jamás hubiera tenido que lidiar con pesadillas desde que la guerra había terminado. Cualquier ser humano las tendría, después de pasar lo que todos pasaron, incluso Malfoy. _En especial_ Malfoy.

—Oh, bueno… Sí, bueno, pensé… que tendrías un cubrecama verde —dijo estúpidamente, mirando las manos de Malfoy, que retorcían compulsivamente la tela sobre su regazo una y otra vez—. Por lo de ser Slytherin y todo eso…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Malfoy, con una expresión confundida, alzando la mirada—. Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

—Nada —dijo Harry entre dientes, y, maldita sea, ahora él se estaba sonrojando—. ¿Quieres un poco de té?

Malfoy se quedó callado por un momento, con los ojos fijos en los de Harry, antes de recorrer el casi desnudo cuerpo de Harry con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los del otro hombre, había algo que mostraba diversión, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—De acuerdo.

—Solo déjame… tomar una bata —dijo Harry a toda prisa, y salió del cuarto antes de que el otro hombre pudiera salir de su cama. Entró a su cuarto y, apresurándose, tomó su bata roja con detalles dorados y regresó afuera.

Malfoy ya estaba en la cocina, sentado a la barra con su propia bata, que era, para sorpresa de Harry, de color azul.

—Ah —dijo Malfoy cuando vio a Harry—. Veo por qué te preguntabas por el color. Dime, Potter, ¿tu cubrecamas también es rojo? —Había algo en su rostro que le dijo a Harry que era un tonto por ser el estereotípico Gryffindor.

—Claro que no —mintió Harry, volteándose para no ver la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro del otro hombre, y dirigiéndose hacia la tetera—. Bueno, em… ¿quieres hablar de tu pesadilla?

Hubo un silencio, y Harry estuvo a punto de retirar su oferta, sabiendo que Malfoy estaba, probablemente, enojado porque se había atrevido a sugerir eso. De repente, el hombre habló, y Harry se sorprendió al notar un matiz de humor en su voz.

—¿Tus magníficas habilidades terapéutica están incluidas en mi mitad de la renta? Merlín, de haberlo sabido, me habría mudado hace años.

Harry se volteó, apoyándose sobre la estufa y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa reticente en su rostro.

—Lo siento, es extra. También el té, por cierto. Espero que planees ir de compras de vez en cuando. —Harry dudó y luego alzó la mirada hacia el techo, sin querer ver el rostro de Malfoy por su confesión—. No soy muy bueno con la gente. Usualmente, solo hablo con Hermione y Ron durante la semana; si no, estoy trabajando. Así que, si te mudaste aquí porque estabas buscando una amistad…

—Potter, detente —dijo Malfoy, y cuando el moreno lo miró por un momento notó que el rubio estaba rodando los ojos—. Deja de ser tan lastimoso. Hace que me duela la cabeza. Me mudé aquí para ahorrar dinero. Fin de la historia. Prepara el maldito té y deja de estar parloteando.

—Correcto —dijo Harry, aliviado de que ese segmento incómodo hubiera acabado. Se volteó, y pronto, los sonidos del té siendo servido llenaron el aire, y luego…

—Las pesadillas comenzaron hace mucho tiempo —dijo Malfoy en voz baja. Harry se detuvo, sin estar seguro si debía voltearse para eso, y luego continuó sirviendo el té, con la cabeza inclinada—. Después de la guerra. Creo que tú eres una de las pocas personas a las que les fue peor que a mí, Potter, aunque… Lo que fuera que pasaste, al menos no tuviste que vivir con él en tu casa. Supongo vas a decir que yo mismo me lo causé —terminó Malfoy, con un tono amargo.

Harry se giró con las dos tazas, cruzando la pequeña cocina y deslizando una de las tazas por la barra hacia Malfoy. Se sentó en frente de él, callado por un momento mientras le daba un cuidadoso sorbo a su té, y luego alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises, fijos en él.

—No iba a decir eso, para nada —dijo Harry, a pesar de que estaría mintiendo si decía que no había pensado en ello—. Todos tomamos malas decisiones durante la guerra. —Pensó en Ron, en Xenophilius, en Scrimgeour—. No eres el único que sufre.

Malfoy habló en voz baja.

—¿Te refieres a que…?

—Sí —respondió Harry, sin decir más.

Sí, Harry tenía pesadillas. Rayos de luz verde; gente muriendo mientras él los veía; ojos rojos que lo miraban mientras Harry se retorcía del dolor. Tal vez lo peor era ver los rostros de los que habían muerto, por él, por Harry, y luego despertarse y recordar una y otra vez que esos rostros ya se habían ido para siempre. Se había despertado incontables veces, cubierto con una capa de sudor, y el corazón retumbando en los oídos. Encontrarse con alguien que sufría de lo mismo, tal vez un poco más que él, era reconfortante en una forma enfermiza.

—Este es un buen té —le dijo Malfoy, alzando la taza a modo de brindis y luego le dio otro sorbo.

Harry no pudo evitarlo; sonrió.

—Eso me han dicho. Escucha, Malfoy…

—¿Vas a sugerirme que duerma con ropa interior con relleno? —dijo Malfoy, suspirando fuerte—. Porque Blaise se la pasa sugiriéndolo todo el jodido tiempo y en realidad yo…

—Em… De hecho iba a decirte que deberíamos turnarnos las noches para lidiar con la cena, porque yo apesto para cocinar. Pero, ropa interior con relleno… también puede ser una buena idea —dijo Harry, despacio, mirando a Malfoy de forma rara.

—Correcto. Sí. Esto… ¿te dije que en verdad me gusta este té? —preguntó Malfoy, para luego proceder a enterrar la nariz en su taza, bebiendo ruidosamente.

* * *

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó Ron, con la curiosidad apenas oculta en sus familiares ojos azules, que miraban a Harry por encima del almuerzo. Habían pasado ya casi tres semanas desde que Malfoy se había introducido a la vida de Harry, y Harry picaba su almuerzo sin ganas, como lo había hecho semanas antes. Hermione no estaba por ningún lado, y tal vez esa era la razón por la que Ron estaba sacando el tema, ya que Hermione había dejado en claro dónde residían sus lealtades esa vez; obviamente, no con su esposo y con su mejor amigo.

—Ha sido… raro —dijo Harry, rascándose la nuca. "Raro" era solo uno de los múltiples términos que aplicaban a la experiencia, en verdad, incluyendo confuso, apabullantes, extenuante y, en raras ocasiones, divertido. Jamás había prestado atención al astuto genio que era Draco Malfoy, y ahora, de repente, estaba viviendo en su apartamento, mirando su televisión y haciendo comentarios groseros.

Ambos habían caído en una especie de rutina, y a pesar de que era obvio que Malfoy era una persona con errores; bueno, Harry había descubierto que en verdad no le importaban esos errores tanto como en la escuela. Por ejemplo, Malfoy era increíblemente ordenado; a veces, hasta lo asustaba. Harry había pensado que habría problemas cuando se rehusó a permitir que un elfo doméstico viviera con ellos, pero solo le había tomado unos cuantos días para entender que Malfoy tenía una tendencia a caminar atrás de Harry y levantar las cosas que dejaba caer, haciendo que un elfo doméstico no tuviera sentido, en primer lugar.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que, cuando no escuchaba a Malfoy gritar en sus sueños por la razón que fuera, podía escuchar a los visitantes nocturnos de Malfoy, paseándose por el apartamento, haciendo lo que fuera que hacían con Malfoy. Harry no lo mencionaba, y tampoco Malfoy, a pesar de que, si interrumpían el sueño de Harry una vez más, podría simplemente salir de su cuarto, (esta vez con algo más que sus calzones de seda), y decir algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo que compartían estaba lleno de conversaciones breves acerca del trabajo, el Quidditch, gente de la escuela, del último escándalo en el ministerio o de cualquier contracepción muggle que Malfoy pareciera no entender en ese momento.

Harry podría haberle dicho alguna de esas cosas a Ron pero, al mirar a su mejor amigo, que había decidido continuar como auror incluso después de que Harry dejara el entrenamiento, decidió no decir nada de eso. En su lugar, decidió decir:

—Cocina muy bien.

—¿Cocina muy bien? —preguntó Ron alzando una ceja, y estirando la mano para tomar una de las papas de Harry—. ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Significa que cocina muy bien —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Íbamos a turnarnos las noches para preparar la cena, pero cuando descubrió que lo único que puedo cocinar es huevo con tocino, y té, le gusta mi té, por alguna razón. Pero, aparte de eso, tú sabes que todo lo que cocino es mierda y, bueno, él decidió hacerse cargo. Además, debo decir que sus manos son hábiles —terminó Harry, mordiendo su sándwich.

—¿Sus manos son hábiles? —preguntó Ron secamente, mirando a Harry.

Harry se ahogó con su sándwich y fulminó a Ron con la mirada, con las orejas rojas.

—¡Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero! —dijo, alcanzando su agua—. Solo quise decir, bueno, cocina bien. Ya cállate, idiota.

—Ajá —bufó Ron—. Claro. Pero, en serio, amigo, ¿necesito patearle el trasero? Porque sabes que lo haré, solo dilo. No está siendo un completo imbécil, ¿verdad?

—Él es… diferente —dijo Harry, bajando la mirada a su comida y recordando las noches en las que ambos simplemente se quedaban callados, en la presencia del otro: Harry mirando la televisión y Malfoy leyendo el periódico—. Ha cambiado. No lo sé, no puedo explicarlo. Sigue siendo grosero y un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero… puedes ver que la guerra lo lastimó—. Como evidencia, los gritos nocturnos que hacían eco en el apartamento. Había habido más incidentes como el de la primera noche, y más de una sesión de té a altas horas de la noche.

Ron maldijo en voz alta, negando con la cabeza, y Harry alzó la suya, divertido.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tú! Eres tal y como Ginny y Hermione —dijo Ron, recargándose sobre el respaldo y cruzando los brazos—. No puede ser mucho mejor de lo que era antes. Cometió muchos malditos errores, Harry.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Pero… maldita sea, Ron, la única razón por la que entré al departamento en el que estoy fue para detener todo el jodido prejuicio. Y, odio admitirlo pero, eso incluye los prejuicios contra gente como Malfoy. —Suspiró—. Sé que se oye jodido. Él está jodido, pero, no está tan mal. Lo tolero y él me tolera y no puedes pedir más en este mundo.

Hubo una larga pausa y luego:

—Merlín, Harry —dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza y luego regresando la mirada a su ensalada—. Es algo bueno que yo no sea gay, porque pienso que tú y yo no quedaríamos bien juntos, pero cuando dices cosas como ésa… Merlín.

* * *

Harry cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él, entrando a la sala de estar del apartamento con una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

—Esos malditos… JODER —dijo, pasándose las manos por el cabello, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y cerrar de un portazo.

—¿Mal día en el trabajo? —dijo Malfoy en voz alta, desde el sillón donde estaba recostado, repasando los canales de la televisión. Su cabeza y sus pies estaban sobre cojines y una taza de té descansaba en el suelo a su lado. Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño y silenciando la televisión, y luego sonrió cuando Harry regresó al cuarto, sin poder resistirse a una perorata.

—¡Como no tienes una idea! —dijo Harry, alzando las manos y mirando a Malfoy desde el extremo del sillón—. Esos malditos… Todos y cada uno de ellos… Creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran y tomar la decisión que les plazca y creen que no afectará a gente que tiene familias y… ¿por qué estás sonriendo?

Malfoy se había enderezado durante el discurso de Harry, y ahora lo miraba con una divertida expresión, pasándose una mano por el rubio cabello.

—Por nada. Absolutamente nada.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó Harry, con los verdes ojos brillando—. Porque ahora no es un buen momento para joder conmigo, Malfoy.

—No me burlo —protestó Malfoy. Aún se veía demasiado divertido para el gusto de Harry. El rubio se paró, se estiró y luego caminó hacia la cocina—. Bebamos algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Té? —gruñó Harry, arrastrando sus pies mientras seguía al otro hombre.

—Estaba pensando en algo más fuerte —comentó Malfoy con ligereza, y Harry se detuvo en el borde de la cocina, viendo cómo Malfoy alcanzaba la alacena más lejana, haciendo que su camisa se elevara un poco y revelara su estómago, la pálida piel, suave y tentadora. Harry sintió cómo su boca se secaba, con los ojos pegados en esa tira de piel por encima de la cintura de Malfoy, abajo del borde de su camisa. De repente, se acordó de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había acostado con alguien.

Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Esto deberá servir —dijo Malfoy, complacido y girando, sin saber que acababa de provocar que una descarga de hormonas recorriera el cuerpo privado de sexo de Harry. En sus manos estaba una botella de whisky de fuego y dos vasos, y hubo algo en esa imagen que provocó que la ira abandonara el cuerpo de Harry, provocando que sus labios formaran una pequeña y resignada sonrisa.

—Jódete, Malfoy, encontraste mi debilidad —dijo suspirando, mientras alcanzaba uno de los vasos—. Sabía que no debía haber accedido a que te mudaras.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, Potter, pero no todos somos tan distraídos como tú. —Una rara mirada cruzó su rostro y luego sonrió con suficiencia—. ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día y platicar o vamos a beber como hombres?

—Después de ti —dijo Harry con un gesto, arqueando las cejas y luego siguiendo a Malfoy mientras el rubio los llevaba a la sala de estar. Hubo un _clic_ y la televisión se apagó. Cuando Harry miró alrededor, encontró que Malfoy no estaba.

—Emmm…

—Acá abajo —dijo una voz sin cuerpo.

Harry se movió y luego se rió por lo bajo cuando vio a Malfoy con la espalda contra el sillón, las rodillas pegadas al pecho y el vaso de whisky de fuego en una de sus manos.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —preguntó, pero de todas formas se dejó caer junto a Malfoy, curioso por saber lo que estaba pasando.

—No me gusta beber abiertamente —dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos.

—Em… ¿por qué?

—Porque… —dijo Malfoy impacientemente—. Yo… No lo sé. Siento que la gente siempre está esperando que joda todo, y estar ebrio es la forma más fácil para probar que están en lo correcto. Así que no hago donde nadie puede verme para nada. —Se movió con incomodidad y luego se bebió el trago de golpe, tomó la botella y rellenó el vaso.

—Puedo decir, con honestidad, que me siento de la misma forma —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Aunque jamás había recurrido a beber detrás de los sillones.

Malfoy ya estaba negando con la cabeza desde antes que Harry terminara.

—No es lo mismo. Claro, todos gustan de ver a una celebridad regándola, para así poder tener algo de qué hablar, aparte de sus miserables vidas, pero después de un tiempo te perdonan cualquier cosa que hayas hecho. Pero, conmigo… Merlín, Potter, la gente aún me odia y hace ya siete malditos años que la guerra terminó. Me evitan en las tiendas, no me atienden en los pubs, hablan de mí cuando camino. He sido marcado de por vida. —Su voz se había vuelto un susurro—. Todos me odian.

Harry miró en las profundidades de su whisky, que aún no había tocado, y luego se lo bebió de un trago, haciendo una mueca.

—No todos —le dijo a Malfoy, sin mirarlo—. Yo no. —Y así era. No estaba seguro de cuándo había sucedido; en algún momento entre el prepararle té y el explicarle conceptos muggles y el despertarlo noche tras noche por sus pesadillas, había dejado de odiarlo. Había dejado de pensar en él como el enemigo.

Harry saltó un poco cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo, pero cuando volteó la cabeza vio que solo era Malfoy, ofreciendo más whisky, y Harry le sonrió agradecidamente, ofreciendo su vaso para que Malfoy lo llenara.

—Tú no estás tan mal, Potter —dijo Malfoy, después de otro largo momento donde ambos se encargaron de sus tragos—. Quiero decir, al parecer has olvidado cómo lavar ropa, y escoges programas de mierda en la tele para que los veamos, pero…

—¿Vas a mencionar mi té? —preguntó Harry irónicamente, mientras sus labios formaban una media sonrisa—. Porque, Malfoy, estoy comenzado a creer que solo te caigo bien por mi bendito té.

—¡Me atrapaste! —gruñó Malfoy, viéndose aparentemente impactado—. ¿Me echarás ahora?

—Creo que el momento oportuno para echarte ya pasó —dijo Harry delicadamente—. En algún momento entre cuando te metiste a mi cuarto a escondidas y robaste mi champú…

—¡Se me había acabado! Y, de todas formas, era de una horrible calidad —dijo Malfoy bufando.

—… y esa noche cuando te enfadaste conmigo porque eres un niño y luego solo cocinaste cosas que tuvieran fresas en ellas, porque sabías que yo no podría comer nada de eso.

—¡Estaba con antojo de fresas! —dijo Malfoy con una expresión ofendida.

—¿Y de vino de fresa y gelatina de fresa y mermelada de fresa en todos los rollos? —preguntó Harry con expresión agria.

Malfoy solo sonrió.

—Además, creo que, a estas alturas, me sería muy difícil acostumbrarme a tener a una persona completamente diferente en el apartamento —dijo Harry suspirando—. Si te fueras, probablemente tendría que volver a vivir solo, y al diablo la renta.

—Jamás entendí, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, que eras un idiota completamente antisocial—dijo Malfoy, riendo y luego dándole un trago a su whisky de fuego. Harry se estremeció un poco con la áspera risa, y luego frunció el ceño porque lo había llamado "idiota antisocial"—. No me malinterpretes —continuó Malfoy, ignorante de los confundidos sentimientos de Harry—. Sí que entendía lo idiota que eras, pero… siempre solía pensar que amabas ser el centro de atención.

—Me alegra que finalmente hayas entendido —dijo Harry secamente—. Ser yo no era tan brillante como todos aman suponer.

Malfoy volteó la cabeza, presionando su mejilla contra el respaldo del sillón, y Harry, inconscientemente, hizo lo mismo. Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por un momento. Harry esperó a que el otro hombre hablara, y cuando no lo hizo, simplemente se contentó con apreciarlo, dado que, obviamente, el Slytherin no tenía problema con eso. Facciones angulosas, cabello suave, labios perfectos… Harry sintió como un pulso recorría su estómago, dirigiéndose al sur con rapidez. Sacó la lengua con velocidad, humedeciendo sus labios, y se congeló cuando los ojos de Malfoy miraron por un segundo sus labios.

—Malfoy —susurró. De repente, Malfoy estaba de pie, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y fingiendo un bostezo.

—Guau, estoy exhausto —dijo Malfoy entre dientes, sin mirar a Harry, y luego dijo, con rapidez: "Entonces, buenas noches", y caminó con rapidez junto a Harry, hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Harry se quedó sentado ahí por un momento, con aspecto perdido y confundido porque, ¿acaso no se la habían pasado muy bien? ¿Y no habían pasado semanas desde su última discusión? ¿Y Malfoy no lo había estado mirando con algo más en los ojos? Harry se embriagó un poco después de eso, se fue a su cuarto, se masturbó furiosamente y se quedó dormido, al mismo tiempo que oía como alguien que no era Malfoy entraba al apartamento.

* * *

—Merlín, ¿podrían dejar de jugar ajedrez? —se quejó Harry en voz alta, cruzando sus brazos cobre el pecho y fulminándolos, mientras Ron y Malfoy lo ignoraban—. Voy a regresar a la cocina —dijo, en voz más alta—. A cenar con Hermione. —Ahora, se aclaró la garganta—. Porque eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Cenando. Oh, a la fregada —dijo entre dientes, girándose y regresando a la cocina.

Detrás de él, pudo escuchar a Malfoy ordenando a su caballo a la casilla E3, y luego dijo suavemente:

—¿No puedes controlar a tu mascota, Weasley?

Harry se detuvo, esperando a que Ron dijera bruscamente un insulto o una contestación, y luego Harry se desinfló cuando Ron le dijo:

—Lo he intentado, compañero, pero parece que tiene una mente propia.

Incapaz de determinar si debía estar molesto o no, por el hecho de que su mejor amigo no lo estaba defendiendo propiamente, Harry negó con la cabeza y se adentró en la cocina, dirigiéndose a la barra y sentándose de un salto en uno de los bancos.

—¿Cómo va todo por aquí? —le preguntó a Hermione, viendo cómo ella iba de un lado al otro, mezclando algo inidentificable y haciendo puré de papa.

—La mejor pregunta sería como va todo por allá —dijo, mirándolo de forma curiosa, antes de continuar cocinando.

Harry se detuvo de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza hacia la sala de estar, y cuando no pudo percibir sonido alguno de pelea o destrucción hizo un mohín.

—Parece que… se están llevando bien —dijo, y no, no había un chillido en su voz, muchas gracias—. No lo entiendo, Hermione. Pensé que Ron lo odiaría por toda la eternidad, y aun así ahí están, jugando ajedrez, divirtiéndose.

—¿Y qué es lo sorprendente? —preguntó Hermione, volteando y limpiándose las manos en su delantal—. Te cae bien. A Ginny le cae bien. A mí me cae bien. Draco ha cambiado —dijo, sonriendo—. Es solo que Ron es un poco más testarudo que el resto de nosotros; sabía que, tan pronto como entendiera que había encontrado a un rival digno para el ajedrez, las cosas cambiarían.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras oía las risas que venían del otro cuarto.

—Eres increíble, Hermione.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo, con aspecto agradecido, y se sentó junto a él a la barra.

—¿Cómo has estado, Harry?

Harry sonrió con sospecha, deseando no ser amigo de una de las brujas más perceptivas de Gran Bretaña. Tal vez de todo el bendito mundo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Estás conmigo todo el tiempo, Hermione… Tú sabes tanto como yo.

Ella lo miró con astucia.

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo has _estado_? Harry, has estado trabajando más duro que nunca…

—¡Estoy consiguiéndole a una manada de centauros más tierra! —protestó Harry—. Y ellos son igual de difíciles: quieren todo tipo de beneficios y terrenos de caza…

—Harry. —dijo Hermione severamente, y él se detuvo. Ella suspiró, estirando la mano y palmeando la de él a modo de consuelo—. Sé que es difícil para ti, Harry, pero no puedes solo quedarte aquí en este apartamento con Draco todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el… departamento de romance?

Harry se frotó el rostro cansinamente, deseando estar en otra parte y no teniendo esta conversación con Hermione Weasley.

—Va… bueno… O sea, sí, de acuerdo, no he tenido una relación en casi ocho meses. Tal vez más de ocho meses si no cuentas que… como sea. Pero, estoy feliz —concluyó, y casi estaba mintiendo. Casi.

—Harry —dijo Hermione gentilmente, y de repente de calló, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia él. Arrugó la nariz y, con propósito, olió con delicadeza el cabello de Harry—. ¿Estás usando el champú de Draco?

—¿Cómo sabes que es el de Malfoy? —preguntó Harry estúpidamente, mirándola con miedo.

—Porque yo… bueno, no, no importa. Esto es acerca de ti —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Estás…? ¿Harry, estás durmiendo con Malfoy?

Harry pudo notar cómo la mujer había cambiado al apellido de Malfoy para esa oración.

—¡No! —escupió—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es ridículo!

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Desearías estar durmiendo con Draco?

De vuelta a Draco. Harry dudó, preguntándose cuánto valdría la pena contarle a Hermione lo que había estado callándose por varias semanas, posiblemente desde que estuvieron bebiendo detrás del sillón, pero antes de que pudiera decidir si debía o no compartir esa información, Hermione, bendita sea, se dio cuenta primero.

—Estás enamorado de él —dijo, con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó Harry, y luego miró por encima de su hombro al juego de ajedrez que se llevaba a cabo en el otro cuarto—. No le digas a Ron —le rogó, girándose hacia Hermione y mirándola con desesperación—. No es amor, lo juro… Es solo… atracción moderada.

—Y un cuerno —bufó Hermione, apoyando un codo sobre la barra y mirando a Harry con los ojos brillando—. ¿Crees que le gustas?

—Hermione, soy gay —dijo Harry con una expresión cansada—. Y Malfoy es completamente heterosexual.

—Oh, pero Draco es… —comenzó Hermione, con una mirada confundida en el rostro, pero entonces Ron y Malfoy entraron trotando a la cocina. Ron se veía alegre y Malfoy se veía divertido. Hermione cortó su comentario, mirando a Harry con una expresión extraña, antes de moverse para sacar los platos.

* * *

El tiempo avanzó. El diario _El Profeta_, que en su momento había encontrado bastante interesante la situación de vivienda de Harry y Malfoy, encontró mejores y más grandes chismes que ocuparan sus páginas. Hermione se embarazó. Los sueños de Malfoy se detuvieron. El presupuesto del Ministerio aumentó. Malfoy, una vez más, preguntó si podían tener un elfo doméstico en el apartamento, a pesar de su apariencia prístina. Harry preparaba té para ambos, una y otra y otra vez. Cantidades infinitas de té.

Y Harry continuaba enamorándose de Malfoy.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido —dijo entre dientes, mirando el techo de su cuarto y casi rezando poder escuchar los sonidos de Malfoy, cuando tenía una pesadilla. Eso significaría que tendría que ir al rescate; y esta vez, tal vez olvidaría su bata, como lo había hecho la primera vez; y tal vez despertaría a Malfoy esta vez usando sus labios, envolviendo la polla de Malfoy con ellos…

Harry gimió, cerró los ojos y se remoloneó sin parar sobre la cama. Sentía como si estuviera constantemente excitado esos días, incapaz de encontrar alivio, mientras Malfoy lo tentaba con sus perezosos movimientos y sus pantalones de corte bajo y esas camisas que se amoldaban a su cuerpo. Harry se movió de nuevo y, incapaz de contenerse, permitió que una mano bajara, recorriendo su torso, repasando sus duras tetillas, y luego envolviendo su polla.

—Joder —dijo Harry, subiendo y bajando la mano en una caricia firme y lenta. Ya hasta le dolía, y todo por la culpa del jodido Malfoy.

Repasó la cabeza con el pulgar, embarrándolo con el líquido pre seminal, y luego bajando la mano por su polla de nuevo, cayendo en un ritmo bien practicado. Podía imaginarse presionando a Draco (era Draco en sus fantasías) contra la pared y uniendo sus tibios labios con fervor, frotando su cadera contra la de Draco y gimiendo al sentir la dura polla de Draco contra la suya, a través de la tela de los pantalones.

-¿Ansioso, no es cierto? —murmuró Harry, sonriendo con suficiencia y luego mordiendo el cuello de Draco, sintiendo cómo su polla se hacía más grande, al momento que Draco gemía en su oreja.

—¿Por ti? Joder… Siempre —le respondió Draco, con áspera voz, mandándole descargas por todo su hirviente cuerpo—. Te deseo, Harry, siempre lo hago. Te necesito dentro de mí, follándose, reclamándome como tuyo…

Usualmente, la fantasía comenzaba con Draco, gimiendo para que lo follara, luego cambiaba a Draco haciéndole una mamada, y luego terminaba con Draco, en cuatro patas, con la polla de Harry en su trasero. Pero había sido un día largo y Harry no se había masturbado en tres días, y estaba cansado. Apenas había llegado a donde los rosas labios de Draco se cerraban alrededor de su miembro cuando Harry gimió y se vino. Su cuerpo se relajó al instante sobre su cama. Apenas tuvo tiempo de agitar su varita para limpiarse con un encantamiento, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y el sueño lo invadiera, induciéndolo al sopor.

* * *

Se despertó con los gritos.

Excepto que, esta vez, no venían de un cuarto diferente; venían de encima de él. Y Malfoy sonaba perfectamente despierto, demasiado despierto. Como prueba sus molestos gritos y la forma en la que estaba sacudiendo a Harry por el hombro.

—¡Quítate de encima! —gruñó Harry, y luego agarró a Malfoy del brazo y lo jaló con fuerza. Apenas y notó que había jalado un poco fuerte, antes de que Malfoy colapsara sobre él, con su peso entero aterrizando por completo encima del Gryffindor. Harry jadeó, arqueándose contra Malfoy y luego gimió cuando se dio cuenta que el muslo de Malfoy estaba exactamente en medio de sus muslos. Esto no iba para nada bien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gruñó Harry, aun tratando de alejar, sin éxito, a Malfoy.

—Estabas… teniendo una pesadilla —explicó Malfoy en un tono tenue. De repente, su rostro quedó sobre el rostro de Harry, y sus labios estaban separados por solo unas pulgadas y, sin quererlo, a pesar de haberse masturbado unas horas antes, el miembro de Harry decidió interesarse—. Estabas diciendo mi nombre. Decías: "No quise hacerlo, Malfoy".

—Oh —dijo Harry, y sintió cómo su libido se tranquilizaba. Volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando la curiosa y preocupada mirada de Malfoy—. Era… era de nosotros. En el baño.

—Potter —dijo Malfoy suavemente.

Harry se mantuvo mirando hacia otro lado con resolución.

—Potter —dijo Malfoy más insistentemente.

—Por favor quítate de encima —farfulló Harry, aun viendo hacia otro lado.

—…Harry —susurró Malfoy.

Harry movió la cabeza con velocidad, los ojos como platos y sin aliento, al ver la mirada en los ojos de Malfoy. Era tierna e inesperada y…

—Te perdoné por eso hace mucho tiempo, estúpido cabrón —dijo Malfoy suavemente, negando con la cabeza. Entonces, una llama cruzó los grises ojos, una mirada que hablaba de determinación y deseo y de algo más fuerte que Harry no pudo reconocer… Y Malfoy se dejó ir, besando firmemente a Harry.

Harry gimió, alzando las manos para tomar la cabeza de Draco (Draco, Draco, Draco) firmemente, acercándolo más. La lengua de Malfoy estaba en la boca de Harry, sintiendo su calor. Estaba explorando su boca, repasando su lengua y, joder, amaba a Draco, lo amaba demasiado, y luego Draco comenzó a besarlo por la mandíbula, recorriendo su pecho con los dedos con frenesí.

—Te deseo —murmuró Draco, alejándose un poco y mirando a Harry de manera caliente, haciendo que su polla respondiera—. Te necesito.

—¿Cómo puede ser real? —preguntó Harry sin aliento, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos el rostro ruborizado del otro hombre—. ¿Cómo puedes querer esto?

—Harry —dijo Draco, sonriendo, y se inclinó para besarlo cálidamente de nuevo—. Tonto, tonto Harry. Pensaste que era heterosexual, ¿cierto? —Y, casi como para burlarse de Harry por lo que había creído, se movió encima de él, permitiéndole al Gryffindor sentir su erección.

Harry jadeó, enterrando sus dedos, que habían estado explorando la suave extensión del pecho de Draco, en la piel del rubio.

—Pensé que… yo…

—Soy gay —dijo Draco riendo, doblándose para besarlo de nuevo. Harry bebió de él, incapaz de saciarse, ahora que sabía lo que se sentía, ahora que conocía el sabor de Draco—. Y no soy virgen, Harry. Si quisieras tomarme duro y rápido… —Draco se inclinó, repasando el cuello de Harry con los labios, mientras su amante se movía despacio—. O despacio y profundo… como sea que quieras, en realidad. Fóllame, Harry, por favor…

Sintiendo que estaba a punto de reventar, Harry asintió de manera efusiva, moviendo torpemente sus dedos mientras trataba de quitarle a Draco los pantalones del pijama, junto con la ropa interior. Después de un rato, Draco estaba libre, y su polla se alzaba orgullosa de una mata de rizos rubios, chorreando un poco de líquido de la cabeza.

—Muévete —dijo Harry ásperamente, y Draco obedeció con prisa, quitándose de encima de Harry y recostándose sobre la cama, mientras Harry lo miraba con ojos hambrientos.

—Te he deseado —admitió Harry en voz baja, y no se perdió la forma en la que Draco se estremeció alegremente—, por un largo tiempo. —Fue entonces cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando la polla de Draco con una mano y lamiendo el firme miembro en toda su extensión. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando Draco gimoteó ruidosamente, mientras agarraba con ambas manos el cubrecama rojo del que se había burlado hacía mucho tiempo. Harry se movió, tomando su miembro enrojecido con la boca y bamboleando la cabeza, introduciendo el apéndice hasta la raíz.

Draco gimió, moviendo las manos hasta encontrar el cabello de Harry, sacudiendo las caderas salvajemente.

—Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry —repitió cual canto, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Harry estiró una mano, invocando sin varita un bote de lubricante de su cajón, y luego se sacó el miembro de Draco con un "pop", enfocándose lo suficiente como para cubrir su mano de aceite, antes de regresar sus atenciones a la polla de Draco. Lamió y succionó y besó y luego, en el preciso momento, introdujo un dedo en Draco, gimiendo alrededor de su polla, al sentir el apretado anillo de músculos, que rodeaba su dedo. La idea de sentir eso alrededor de su polla… Merlín.

Se aseguró de salir de Draco cada vez que parecía estar cerca del final, y pronto, ya tenía dos dedos dentro, y luego tres, empujando dentro de Draco y buscando cada vez _ese_ preciso punto. De repente, Draco se retorció, con los ojos alocados

—Joder —jadeó, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, y una ligera capa de sudor sobre él—. Joder, Potter, Harry, por favor, por favor… Te necesito…

Harry no necesitó más ánimo. Se puso de rodillas, derramando aceite por toda su polla, y luego se alineó con la entrada de Draco. Cuando habló, lo hizo sin aliento.

—¿Preparado?

—Si no me la metes ahora mismo… —gruñó Draco, y Harry rió.

—Sí que sabes cómo hablarles bonito, Malfoy —dijo. Luego, comenzó a empujar para entrar y Draco comenzó a jadear y, maldita sea, se sentía tan caliente y húmedo y apretado, tan jodidamente apretado, y Harry empujó más fuerte, deslizándose por el anillo inicial de músculos, y luego jadeó cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él.

—Joder —dijo Harry, y luego repitió—. Joder.

—Muévete —gimió Draco, moviendo sus caderas un poco. Entonces, Harry se salió, para luego volver a entrar, diciendo el nombre de Draco, una y otra y otra vez, viendo cómo Draco se retorcía bajo él por el placer y, Merlín, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había hecho esto por última vez.

Draco abrazó la cintura de Harry con las piernas, enterrando los talones en la espalda de Harry e incitándolo a entrar más profundamente. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Harry, acariciándolo, y luego el rubio lo besó, descuidadamente, con la lengua y la boca tibia y sonrisas alegres. Entonces, Draco se tensó, abriendo los ojos como platos y su cuerpo apretándose alrededor de Harry mientras se venía, regando largas tiras blancas de semen en el estómago de Harry. Y en los labios de Draco, mientras se venía, había solo una palabra, un ahogado "Harry"…

Eso fue suficiente para el Gryffindor, y solo pudo embestir dos veces más, antes de venirse también, perdiendo el aliento mientras el orgasmo lo recorría.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual solo sus pesados jadeos y sus ruidosos latidos pudieron ser escuchados, y luego Draco hizo un movimiento y Harry se asustó, aferrándose a él con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¿Te… te vas? —susurró, demasiado avergonzado por su momento de debilidad como para mirar a Draco.

—No, ridículo Gryffindor —susurró Draco, y Harry estaba tan aliviado que le permitió a Draco moverse y acomodarse más firmemente sobre la cama de Harry. Después de eso, el rubio extendió los brazos. Harry se arrastró hacia arriba, cansado y torpe por el sueño, abrazando a Draco con brazos y piernas, y enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

—Estoy tibio —murmuró Harry, acariciando y besando el pecho de Draco con pereza, mientras el otro hombre los cubría con una sábana.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Draco después de una pausa.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te he… ya sabes?

—¿Gustado?

—Sí.

Harry abrió un ojo y miró a Draco, torciendo la boca.

—Por mucho tiempo. —El moreno dudó, y luego, sintiéndose un poco más despierto, preguntó en voz baja: —¿Qué hay de tus visitantes?

Draco se congeló.

—¿Cuáles visitantes?

Harry apartó la mirada, mientras uno de sus dedos dibujaba un patrón sobre el pecho desnudo del otro hombre.

—Los escucho —confesó, en un tono avergonzado—. Cuando caminar por el apartamento. Sé que no eres solo tú; los escucho aparecerse. También escucho cuando hablas con ellos. No… no me importa quién es, pero —ahora, su mano se posó posesivamente sobre el estómago de Draco—, yo no comparto, Malfoy.

Hubo un largo silencio y Harry trató varias veces de obligarse a levantarse e irse, pero por fin Draco dijo, en un tono que era demasiado humillado para que Harry lo entendiera:

—No son… mis amantes. Harry, Harry, mírame…

Y Harry lo hizo, porque después de lo que había pasado, honestamente sentía que podría darle a Draco el mundo si se lo pedía.

—Entonces, ¿quién es?

—Es… Merlín, esto es tan embarazoso, no sabía que estabas despierto, escuchando. —Draco se detuvo, hablando para sí mismo, y luego miró a Harry, con dos brillantes puntos en sus mejillas—. Ha sido Bleth, todo este tiempo. ¿La recuerdas? Mi elfina doméstica. Em… dijiste que no podíamos tener uno, y yo odio tener desorden, así que he estado dejando que entre en la noche, y he hecho que limpie el apartamento. Oh, y también, a veces… Bueno, sí, de acuerdo, muchas veces, prepara comida con antelación y yo solo la recaliento la noche siguiente, para que pienses que soy buen cocinero.

Harry se enderezó, llevándose la sábana consigo, y solo se quedó mirando a Draco, presionando sus labios apretadamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, a la defensiva, ruborizándose aún más—. ¡Cocina muy bien! ¡Jódete, Potter, jódete!

Como Harry comenzó a reír y reír, hasta no poder detenerme, enterró el rostro en el pecho de Draco, hipando ligeramente mientras trataba de controlarse.

—Draco —dijo, alzando la cabeza y sonriendo. Estaban casi nariz con nariz, y Harry podía ver cada matiz gris en los ojos del otro hombre—. Sé mi novio.

—¿Vas a burlarte de mí por haber hecho que una elfina entrara a escondidas en la noches, por meses, para que me cocinara y limpiara el lugar? —dijo Draco enfurruñándose.

—Sí —dijo Harry, riendo de nuevo y luego inclinándose para besar a Draco cálidamente—. ¿Por favor? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza y dándole al hombre su mejor mirada de súplica.

Draco lo consideró por un momento y luego cedió.

—Bien. De todas formas, jamás me gustó esa maldita elfina. Habla demasiado.

—Mmm —dijo Harry, haciendo un sonido de satisfacción mientras besaba a Draco despacio, largamente—. Justo como alguien más que conozco.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI MEJOR DE LAS MEJORES AMIGAS EN EL MUNDO ENTERO (que ya son quince… creo). ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Agh… Si todo fue muy apresurado, me regresaré y añadiré escenas más encantadoras y maravillosas de la relación entre la pareja favorita de todos. xx

* * *

(1) En el original, dice "in close quarters" (que, de hecho, le da el nombre a la historia). Esta es una frase utilizada por soldados y marinos para referirse a cuando hay un contacto cercano con el enemigo…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado…

Hasta la próxima…

**Adigium21**


End file.
